


Luke sucks balls

by vinylmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinylmuke/pseuds/vinylmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luke sucks balls

Ever since Michael came across a smutty one shot based off that one time Michael jokingly was shouting out "Luke sucks balls" at a concert, he couldn't stop thinking about Luke actually sucking his balls.

He was innocently scrolling down his timeline when he came across it, he was warned at the title but took it upon himself to continue reading, something he didn't know why he did. It started to turn him on, he blamed it off the fact the writer was really good with their words, it couldn't possibly have anything to do with the actual plot of what he was reading.

 

Either way he ended up in the bathroom 5 minutes later, pulling out his cock to get himself off. Didn't take much, once he go a hand around himself he was pretty much done for, cumming to the thought of his band mate, in too much euphoria to let it sink in, once it did he was too embarrassed to even admit it to himself that he went on with his day like that didn't happen.

Except he had noticibly enough been ignoring Luke, he tried not to. It was a cliche, ignoring someone you have some sort of feelings for as if ignoring a person makes it so obvious that you're fine and nothing's wrong, note the sarcasm. He tried his best, but Luke seemed to notice, he could tell how hurt the younger boy was so he pushed away his selfish feelings and resumed to their typical friendship all whilst giving an half assed "I haven't been feeling myself, the tour has really taken a toll on me" excuse.

 

Everything had been going fine until they were at a point on the tour where they'd be in hotels for a while. Of course Luke wanted to share with Michael instead of getting his own, it was just known that they shared, they always had, there was no logical reason in changing that now, right? They were all too exhausted to go out the first night which resulted in shower than bed for the four young lads.

 

Luke crawled into Michaels bed and even though there was another one in the room, Michael couldn't resist letting Luke stay when the younger boy pouted up at him telling him "I've been feeling lonely" in his response to him questioning why Luke was in his bed instead of his own. Michael let it go, letting the younger boy cuddle into him while closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

" _Fuck, Lukey!"_

_"Am I being good for you, daddy?"_

_"So good baby boy, keep sucking on daddy!"_

_Luke went back to sucking his daddy's big cock, pushing it all the way to the back of his throat, loving how it was harder for him to breathe with the older boys cock down his throat._

_"Mhm, wanna be even better for me baby? Suck daddys balls."_

_Luke would do anything Michael told him so he instantly popped the mans cock out of his mouth going down to his balls, licking them both for sucking one into his mouth, loving how degraded and dirty he felt._

_"OhhHhh fu-"_

 Suddenly Michael woke up, moaning as he felt his lower region being touched. He didn't have time to freakout about his sexual dream before he was leaning up and removing the cover off him. 

It took everything in him not to bust at the sight of luke sucking his boxer covered cock, harder than it had ever been with precum he felt dripping down the shaft.

"What are you-fuck- doing?" He asked as Luke kept going.

"waiting to get my mouth on you, daddy."

"why?"

"I heard your dream,'moaning about how much of a good boy I am, how I'm extra good for you when I suck your balls daddy, just wanna make your dream come true." He winked, pulling down Michael's boxers and letting his cock spring up, instantly taking it in his mouth moaning at the yummy taste of precum.

 "Fuck, mhm good little slut, take more of me baby boy."

"anything for you daddy." 

Luke started moving down further, taking the boy inch by inch until he felt the cock at the back of his throat. Michael accidentally bucked his hips forward but kept going at the sound of Luke's moan.

"you like getting throat fucked, huh? you really are a little whore hmm baby?" Luke did his best to nod as Michael kept moving his hips.

"Can I suck your balls now daddy?"

"mhm fuck yes baby go on." 

Luke loved down taking one of the boys balls in his mouth, gently sucking, loving how good he was making Michael feel. He knew Michael was already close from fucking his throat and knew it wouldn't take long to put him over the edge with what he was doing. 

"Take both baby, daddy is so close, he wants to come in your mouth okay?"

"can't wait." He responded before going back to sucking, two balls in mouth, fucking his own fist, wanting to get off.

"Fuck fuck fuck so close put your mouth back on me"

Luke quickly took his cock back in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and roughly sucking at the cockhead.

"fuuuuck baby boy so close keep going so so good for me"

Luke loved the praise, only edging him to take more, ready for his daddy's cum. before he knew it Michael was shooting his hot yummy load into the older boys mouth making him keep it in there and not swallowing.

"keep my load in your mouth and come here whore."

Luke scooted up to where he was, slightly confused but intrigued. "Jerk off on daddy and then lick it up." Luke immediately took out his hard cock, pumping it up and down, already so close from before and to thought of how dirty all of this was.

"mhm good boy cum on daddy and then clean your mess up like a good boy with daddy's cum still in your mouth." Luke busted his load all over Michaels tummy, quickly leaning down to lick it up letting it mix in with Michaels cum.

"look up and stick your tongue out baby boy, jerk off material for later." He said as he snapped a pic of luke looking fucked out with two different loads of cum on his tongue.

Luke finally swallowed it down, spewing out a quick "yummy" once asked how it tasted.

"Thank you for this Lukey." Michael said, pecking his cheek before going to run a warm shower for him.  


End file.
